Fluttermilk
by Kynky Pie
Summary: The quiet ones are always the strangest. When the quietest pony in Ponyville starts showing signs, everypony is asking the same question. Who is the lucky stallion? Enjoy some FlutterDash clop.
1. Sweet

There it was, that look of nervousness. Of course, Fluttershy always looked nervous, or afraid, and well, shy. But today, her friends noticed something more. She looked downright frightened, and seemed to be walking a bit funny. Twilight was oblivious, Pinkie was curious, Rarity practically glowed with enthusiasm, and Applejack was worried. Rainbow Dash however, just didn't care. It was none of her business, even if it was her closest friend. And if none of her other friends had the guts to approach the timid pegasus about her personal life, who was she to butt in?

But of course, ponies talk. Ponies always talk.

"I dunno Rarity, I think maybe she just needs more exercise. She doesn't fly as much as Rainbow Dash, but she still eats the same. Mrs. Cake always tells me I would blow up like a balloon if I was any less hyper, with all the sweets I eat." Pinkie scratched her mane with a hoof. "Heh, I think that may be her way of telling me to stop eating all the profits, but I just can't resist the triple-mocha-fudge brownies!"

"Ehhh, she may have a point there Rarity. I eat like a normal pony, and I'm fit and thin. I'd prolly gain weight too if I sat still as much as she does." Dash chipped in from a low lying cloud she was lounging on near her friends.

"Yes, that may be true, but the other day at the spa, when she was having her tail primped, I snuck a peek. She is practically leaking, even if her belly isn't showing much. It's unsightly to go out in public with your teats hanging down like that!" Rarity was practically rabid about her friend's condition.

"I don't get it, why is everypony so upset about Fluttershy gaining a few pounds?" Twilight looked confused at the faces of her friends. "I mean, it is getting towards fall, and everypony puts on a little weight before winter." rolling her eyes, she grunted. "Ugh, that reminds me, Rarity, I need you to make some adjustments to my saddle before the snow comes. I swear, if I keep growing like this, I'm gonna be as big as Mac in a few years. And these back pains... Need a new mattress as well." She stopped talking as she realised her friends were all staring at her with varying degrees of shock and disgust. "What? Do I have ink on my face again?"

"Uhh, Sugarcube? Ah'm not really sure how to break it to ya, but we ain't talkin bout poor Fluttershy gainin a bit o' weight." Applejack stopped to get some support from her friends, but they seemed happy to let her continue alone. Sighing, she continued, "Well, fer all the signs, it looks like Fluttershy may have a bun in the oven, an she ain't tellin nopony."

"What? Since when does Fluttershy do any baking?" Still oblivious, the unicorn turned to her confectioner friend. "Have you been teaching her, Pinkie?"

The sound of four hooves hitting faces echoed across the cafe where the impromptu meeting was taking place.

"Twi, we ain't talkin bout bakin." The farm pony sighed.

"But you said..."

"She's gonna have a baby!" Pinkie blurted out, bouncing in place with her characteristic spring noises. Ponies had long ago given up pondering what part of her anatomy even made that noise.

Once again, Ponyville knew the sound of one hoof clopping.

"Oh." Was all the purple mare could say as her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Yes, and as lovely an idea as having that dear pegasus being a mother is, the scandal that she is unwed, and not even dating a special somepony could go irreparable harm to her standing in the community." The white mare shook her head sadly.

"Yep, Ponyville is all big on family an all. Folks talk bad bout unwed mothers. Look at all the trouble they caused for Berry an Derpy. Poor mares barely come around town anymores." The farmer nodded sagely, her own family being one of the pillars that had founded the community.

"Thats a load of horseapples." Dash spoke up, dropping down from her cloud. "Nopony is gonna mess with Fluttershy so long as her friends are around. I'll buck the tar outta anypony that tries!"

"Now, now, Rainbow Dash. Violence isn't the answer. One of us is just going to have to talk to the poor dear and see if we can help her in her time of need." Rarity's perfect posture upheld her higher ground for a moment, before her face turned ugly and cruel. "And if we need to drag some stallion back here by his feed-bag, then we will do what needs done!"

"Umm, ok there Miss Crazy-lady. We are all here for our friends, so how are we going to handle it?" The pegasus started by glancing around the table, before shouting "NOT-IT!" and shooting off to the clouds.

Rolling her eyes, Applejack sighed heavily, and began to raise her hoof, before being cut off by a pink blur. "I'll do it!" Pinkie shouted.

"Um, you think thats a good idea, Pinkie?" Twilight hesitated to ask. "You aren't exactly the most, umm...

"Subtle."

"Tactful."

"Coherent." All three mares answered at once.

Pinkie's ears drooped, and her body slumped at the criticism. "Oh, but I am responsible. Look at how well I did with the Cake's kids."

Sighing, Twilight put a hoof on the pink mare's shoulder. "Okay Pinkie, you can try. Just try to be careful. You know how easily she can get upset."

Jumping up and popping back to her old perky self the party mare saluted her friends. "You can count on me! Guidance Counselor Pinkie Pie is on the case!" Cracking a grin, she shot off across the street and into the distance, without ever touching the ground from her chair.

"Ah think we better find Rainbow Dash. We may need her help ta find Fluttershy after Pinkie scares the poor thing off." Applejack shook her head to the chorus of agreement.

* * *

Ace detective Pinkie Spy was on the case! As the pink mare scoured the town for her quarry, she left no stone unturned. Literally. She popped out from every stone, flowerpot, mailbox and hidey-hole in her search. Not finding the yellow pegasus at home, her search spread outwards until at last the target was spotted, nervously entering the Ponyville clinic, glancing around to make sure she wasn't seen as she darted inside. Pinkie gave chase.

Creeping into the lobby unseen, the earth pony crept past the receptionist in search of her elusive prey, quickly finding her again by the soft sound of her voice. A voice that was unusually loud for the the timid mare.

"Three months? B-but thats not possible? What will I do?" Pinkie slunk closer to the door she knew Fluttershy to be behind, and cocked her ear to the door. "There must be some mistake! P-please, check again. Please!"

"I'm sorry Miss Fluttershy, but I can check as many times as you want, but the results remain the same. It's three months, and not a day less." Papers could be heard shuffling on a desk as the doctor consulted something. "A mare in your position should feel lucky. You are young, healthy, and you are an excellent caregiver. I'm surprised that you have gone this long without something like this happening."

"I g-guess so, doctor. I just don't know what to tell my friends." A sniffle punctuated her statement, and Pinkie backed up as she heard hoofsteps nearing the door.

"Well, if you want my advice, tell them the truth. If they are as good of friends as you say, then they will support you. And if they don't, then they do not deserve you as a friend."

"Th-thank you, doctor." Sighing, the sound of a door marked her reaching the exit, and Pinkie's time to bail. In a logic-defying leap, she reached the ceiling, and disappeared into an air duct. As she made her exit she heard the doctor's parting words.

"Make sure to come back regularly, Miss Fluttershy. We don't want anything to happen to you because of your condition."

* * *

After stealthily following Fluttershy to her home, Pinkie ditched the stealth suit in a nearby hole, where she kept it in case of a possible stealth emergency. Fluffing her hair back to it's normal poofiness, she approached the small cottage, but was halted at the door by a strange sound. Grunts and squeals of frustration could be heard from inside, and the pink pony prepared to peer on the possible problems her pegasus pal was having. Peeking in a nearby window, she froze in shock at the sight she beheld. The normally passive mare was on her back, legs spread in a most inappropriate display as she tried to rub her nether regions with her hooves. The teats on her lower abdomen were rather swollen, nearly the same shade of pink as her mane, and she was making frustrated noises while she tried to massage the teats with her hooves.

Pinkie quickly felt her face grow hot with embarrassment as she backed away from the window and pondered her options. Her friend was obviously having some trouble with her personal time, and needed some help with release. Rarity had once showed her the collection of toys she kept hidden from her sister, and practically bragged about how much fun it was being a unicorn and having access to such tools. Pinkie however knew how hard it could be without magic, and using nothing but your own hard hooves. Too bad she had no interest in mares herself, or she would be happy to assist her good friend in her time of need.

As the day darkened toward evening, a single firefly made its way out of the darkness under the trees, in preparation for the night's display. As it lazily passed over the pondering pink pony, it let off a pre-emptive flash, as a smile blossomed on the mare's face. She wasn't into mares, but she knew somepony that was... Or so the rumor went.

* * *

"Dammit Pinkie, I'm not gay! Why does everypony think that? I don't care if I didn't go drooling over a colt on hearts and hooves day." Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes at the pink mare. "What have I ever done that make anypony think I'm a fillyfooler?"

"Well, there was last cider season, when half the town saw you crawling out of Twilight's window at two in the afternoon, wearing a face like a glazed doughnut..." Pinkie drawled, leaning back against a nearby wall.

"Oh man, that was ONE time. I don't even remember what happened, except for the wicked hangover. I couldn't fly straight for two days!"

"Yeah, and you were walkin kinda funny too!" Grinning, she started examining her hoof, "But don't worry, I have plenty of pictures to help you remember."

"What!?" The pegasus shot into the air, panicking.

Slowly, the smile faded, as the pink pony polished the hoof on her chest before answering. "Well, you never know when you may become all famous and powerful, and I may need to blackmail you into a favor or two..."

The look of pure horror spread across Rainbow Dash's face as she realised just how sane her friend might be.

Suddenly a smile spit Pinkie's face as she looked up at her friend. "Gotcha! I would never ever let anyone look at my private collection, silly!"

Dropping to the ground, Dash gulped loudly. "Collection?"

"Oh yea, I collect all sorta stuff to remind me of my friends. Photos, mane clippings, undergarments... Did you know Rarity likes to wear black? I mean, REALLY likes black."

A cold sweat started to trickle down the cyan pony's spine as Pinkie's grin and eyes spread across in a manic rictus. "Pinkie, you are starting to scare me, just a bit."

"Oh, sorry." And suddenly, the cheerful party pony was back to normal, and the world seemed a bit brighter. "So, you gonna help?"

Sighing in defeat, Dash deflated a little as her wings drooped. "I'll talk to her. But I am not promising anything else! She's my oldest friend, and if she's preggers, then she must like stallions, and prolly doesn't even want any help from another mare."

"That's the spirit! Take one for the team!" Grinning happily, Pinkie gripped her friend in a tight hug.

Leaning into her friend's sweet smelling mane, Dash grumbled, "If you tell ANYPONY, so help me Luna, I will sonic rainboom your sorry flank into the ground from Cloudsdale. Not even You can bounce from that height."

Pulling back, the earth pony licked her friend's nose with a grin. "Okie Dokie Loki, Dashie!"

Wiping the slobber off her muzzle, Dash just scowled. "You really scare me sometimes, Pinks."

* * *

Steeling herself to knock on the cottage door, Rainbow Dash paused. She wanted to swagger in all confident, but this was beyond awkward. She slipped to the same window that had been used by Pinkie, but failed to behold the same sight. Instead she found her friend curled up and sobbing into her tail. Well at least she wouldn't be walking in on something indecent.

Sighing, she walked up to the door, and knocked, hearing an eep and a rather loud thump from within. Waiting impatiently, she began to tap her hoof, but no other sound came from the cottage, and finally she banged on the door harder. After a third time, the sound of a lock being thrown could be heard, and the door cracked open. Dash cocked an eyebrow at the door in curiosity; she didn't even know Fluttershy had a lock on her door.

"H-hello?" the timid voice of her oldest friend drifted from the crack in the door.

"Fluttershy, it's me. Ya gonna let me in?" The impatience was showing in her voice and manner, and she really didn't want to be here.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash! N-no, I'm sorry, but I'm... I don't feel well and I don't want anypony else to get sick." The sound of pitifully fake coughing could be heard as the door started to close again. "Please, come back later, if you don't mind."

Shooting her hoof out to stop the door, Dash forced it back open enough to see her friend's startled face. "Fluttershy, I know."

"Oh, what?" the yellow mare squeaked back.

"I know all about your little secret. So are you gonna let me in so we can talk about it, or am I gonna have to buck your door down?" The statement was backed up by hard thump against the door that made the other mare jump.

"Um, ok. I guess..." Backing away, the yellow flier let the door swing open as she hid behind her mane. She shuffled over to the couch as her friend came in and continued to avoid eye contact.

Sighing heavily, Rainbow Dash flopped down next to her friend, who flinched. "Really, Fluttershy. How long have we been friends? What, twenty years? Ever since flight school, when I helped chase off those bullies." She gently wrapped a wing around the other mare, and pulled her into a hug. "So when were you gonna tell your oldest friend in the world?"

Quietly, a sniffle emerged from behind the curtain of hair. "How did you know?"

"Are you kidding? Everypony knows! The way you walk, the swelling, the doctor visits..."

"Everypony?" The yellow and pink pony seemed to shrink in on herself.

"Well, everypony that's seen you. Ponies are talking, but your friends are all worried about you. You are having problems but you haven't come to any of us for help."

"I know, but I have been so embarrassed. At first I was able to deal with it, and the herbs the doctors gave me helped hide it, but now they say they can't get anymore. I just don't know what I'm going to do!" Turning to the chromatic mare, she sobbed into the colorful mane.

Stroking the pink tresses as she made soothing noises, Dash tried her best to be comforting. Inside, she was actually squirming, unused to being the sensitive caring type. "Don't worry, Fluttershy. No matter what happens, me and the others are here for you. We will help you get through this."

Sniffling, the butter coated pegasus looked up with a weak smile. "Thank you, Rainbow." Hugging her fiercely, she sighed into her friends embrace.

Not sure what to do, Dash just stared straight forward and patted her friend;s mane. "So, umm. If you don't mind my asking, who was the lucky stallion? I mean, me and the girls were all wondering, and Rarity is practically climbing the walls with curiosity. You know how that girl likes her gossip!"

Pulling back from her grip, the other mare looked at her friend with confusion. "What? What stallion? W-what are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on Fluttershy, we both took the same sex-ed classes. I remember you getting sick when they showed the film about VD. It takes a stallion to get a girl pregnant." She threw her hooves up in the air, "So, who's the stallion in your life? Because none of us can figure it out!"

"Oh no, oh my... I thought you knew?" The butter yellow pony sputtered, I-I'm not... Um, that is, I mean. Oh bother..."

"C'mon Fluttershy, spit it out already! You're not what?" Dash exclaimed in frustration. The suspense is killing me."

Taking a deep steadying breath, Fluttershy looked straight down at the floor, hiding behind her bubblegum mane. "I'm not pregnant. I'm a wetnurse."

"You're a whatnow?" The chromatic mare took a step back, cocking an eyebrow high in confusion.

"I'm a wetnurse. It runs in my family." Slowly, the painful truth emerged from the shy mare, in starts and fits. "Back, long ago, we served the royal family of Pegasopolis. When one of the royal family didn't have time to care for their foals, or a mare wasn't producing enough milk, the mares of my family would nurse them." Rubbing her forelegs nervously, she looked up to see the look of shock on her friend's face. Not getting any response, she looked down again and continued. "The mares of my family have a condition, where our hormones are out of sync, and we tend to lactate all the time. It get's especially bad during our monthly cycle. Usually I can control it with special herbs, and when it gets bad, I go to the doctor to be milked. They use the milk for young mothers and orphan foals that need it, and it pays for my medicine."

Glancing up, the look of shock had now faded to one of concern on her friend's face, and the tears flowed down her own yellow cheeks. "But now, they say the medicine is in short supply after the last shipment was spoiled by flooding, and the machine is broken until they can get replacement parts, and I have to wait three month until they can get it fixed and I don't know what I am going to do now that I can't hide my secret from anypony anymore..." In a flood of words, the shy mare broke down, clutching at her friend, crying out against her colorful mane. Dash just held her and let the tears flow, unsure what else to do as she held her sobbing friend.

Holy Celestia on a pogo stick, this was beyond awkward.

Slowly the sobs subsided, and the tears stopped. Dash offered a box of tissues that was gratefully received, and much nose blowing was had. Finally the shy pegasus looked up into the concerned eyes of her oldest friend and she smiled.

"Thank you Rainbow Dash. I never thought any of my friends would understand." She sniffled cutely and gave her another hug.

"It's cool Fluttershy, thats what friends are for. If there is ever anything I can do to help, don't hesitate to ask." The chromatic mare grinned. "That is, unless you want me to throw a race. That just ain't happening!"

"W-well, um, actually... there is one thing. Oh but, you wouldn't like it." Mumbling into her mane, Fluttershy couldn't bring herself to meet her friend's eyes.

"Name it, I'll do it."

"No, I couldn't ask you to."

"Seriously, out with it!" Dash grew irritated, "I said I'd help, and I mean I will help. So what do you need? Herbs from Zecora, a new milking machine from Applejack? Actually those wouldn't be bad ideas... Didn't she used to keep goats, before they went on a pilgrimage to Tebit?" Muttering off on a tangent, the blue mare rubbed her chin a moment, before remembering her friend, quietly waiting. "So what is it?"

"C-could y-you please, milk me? I mean, if you don't mind?" Barely audible, the flustered mare grew bright red, but could still be heard by her companion in the silence that filled the room.

"Say whatnow?" Dash took a step away. "Woah there filly. Okay, so maybe I experimented a bit in college, and maybe, I may have munched a few mares, ya know, just to see how the other side lives. But that sounds a bit too weird even for me." She shook her head in disbelief, "I mean, if word got around that I was a fillyfooler, then it may mess with my chances to get into the wonderbolts. How can I be scorin' with Soarin if he thinks I'm a mare muncher?" _Although, she thought, gettin' a spitshine from Spitfire wouldn't be so bad..._

"Oh, nevermind. I knew you wouldn't want to do it. It's just that, they get so full, and it hurts so much..." Leaning back, Fluttershy exposed her underbelly, giving a good view of her swollen teats, as well as other parts in the area. Rainbow Dash's eyes bugged out as her pupils contracted, while she gulped audibly. A familiar stiffness also made itself known as her wings became erect.

All she could do as her eyes glazed over was utter a single word, "Swag."

"What?" Squeaked Fluttershy.

Shaking herself out of her daze, Rainbow replied, "Uh nothing, just, y'know, never seen them all swollen like that. Most preggo mares keep them covered in public."

"Yes, I thought about that, but it would raise too many questions. And besides, I don't go out much anyway." With a sad sigh, she ducked behind her curtain of pink hair.

Nervously swallowing, the blue flier inched closer. "Okay, okay. Say I do this, just once. For a friend. Nothing more. You gotta swear to me that nopony will ever know, and you gotta swear that things won't get all weird between us." A nod in reply was her only response. "Swear it! I don't want to lose a friend, but if this gets out it can ruin me, so promise!"

"I-I swear. C-cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." The shy mare made the motions for the Pinkie promise that had become a tradition around Ponyville. Everypony knew the punishment for breaking one, and nopony dared face the wrath of an enraged Pinkie Pie.

Sighing in resignation, Dash inched forward as her friend leaned back farther, giving full exposure to the area in need. "So, umm, what do do? Rub them with my hooves? Do I need to get a bucket? I better get a bucket." She turned to leave but was stopped by a quiet word.

"Wait." Brushing the hair from her eyes, Fluttershy managed to blush even brighter as she avoided her friend's eyes. "N-no. Please don't use your hooves, they hurt. Thats why I can't do it myself. You need to suck the milk out, like a foal."

Raising a single eyebrow, Dash gave her a rather disgusted look. "Really?"

Nodding slowly, the yellow mare tried to focus on her breathing and not start panicking again. "Mmmhmm."

Letting out a long-suffering sigh, Dash lowered herself to her friend's nethers, muttering about "The shit I have to put up with..." while at the same time wondering _'Just what does it taste like, anyway?'_ As she got closer, the heady smell of mare musk slammed her hard, and she almost panicked as her wings stiffened and emotions long buried resurfaced. This was going to get weird. Steeling herself and pushing it all aside, she lowered herself to the nearest teat and took it into her mouth. She had to admit, it wasn't her first, between her few forays into bisexuality, and that one time she sucked off a cow on a dare in school, but this was the first mare she was trying to get anything but pleasure from. The cute little meeps her friend was making weren't helping any.

At first, she received nothing but weird noises for her effort, but after a bit of experimentation, she found the correct movements and warm fluid began to trickle into her mouth. She was half expecting it to taste disgusting, but was surprised as a rich buttery sweetness washed over her tongue. Of course it would be sweet, coming from Fluttershy. She grinned and settled in to enjoy the strangest meal of her life. Closing her rose-colored eyes, the cyan mare sighed and let her mind drift off into a calmness she had seldom known. Vague memories of warmth and safety trickled to the surface. Hooves lovingly stroking her mane, the smell of fresh air and ozone from a morning flight, and that song. The song her mother used to sing to her when she was a foal. Her mother. A vague jumble of emotions, smells and sounds were all she had left. The face had long ago faded away with the rest of her early foalhood memories. She clutched at the fragments desperately, and started to remember. Her mother, the loving warmth, despite her rigorous training as a member of the Wonderbolts, was always there with a kind word and soothing embrace. Until the day she didn't come home from patrol, leaving herself and her father alone against the world.

"I love you mommy..." The words were out of her mouth, and her body stiffened as she realized what she had just said, and who she had just said it to. Without even opening her eyes, she growled in what was supposed to be a menacing voice, but came out choked with long-suppressed emotion. "Not. A. Single. Word."

A giggle was her response, as the gentle hoof continued to caress her mane. "I love you too, Dashie."

Suddenly Dash's eyes opened. The milk had run dry, but her tears were still flowing, wetting her own face and the fur of her oldest friend. It was Fluttershy who was lovingly caressing her mane. It was the yellow mare who was softly singing the lullaby that Dash's mother had sang to them both as she foalsat her closest friend's foal. Slowly she closed her eyes again, and the warmth of the moment returned as two friends comforted each other. One mare who wanted nothing more than to be a mother, and another who deep down wished only to have the mother she had lost, and to make her proud. Together they found comfort in each other's hooves, if only for a brief moment, as two lost souls touched.

_-Author's note: If you enjoyed the loving tenderness of this ending, then I thank you for reading, and urge you to walk away now. Clop is incoming, you have been warned._


	2. Alternate Ending: Tangy

**_{Warning, Incoming Clop!}_**

As the tears dried on her muzzle, and the warmth of her friend seemed into her, Rainbow Dash couldn't help but feeling that she was forgetting something. As she stretched and let out a satisfied burp, she heard a noise from Fluttershy that snapped her out of her fog. Looking up at her yellow friend, the look of discomfort was still plain on her face.

"Umm, the other one too. That is, if you don't mind." came the plaintive whisper from the distressed mare.

"Oh, right. Two teats per mare, heh." Dash grinned and repositioned herself to get working on the other swollen teat. This time she latched on with a gusto, no longer hesitant about what she was doing and eager for more of the delicious beverage. The rougher treatment turned the cute squeaks and sighs into grunts and moans, and she smiled wider at the response her treatment was getting.

'Wow, Flutters is really getting off on this!' she thought to herself. She had to admit, the sounds were kinda turning her on as well. She felt the telltale stiffening of her wings as a warmth started in her nethers. Her chin was already getting wet from Fluttershy's own excitement, and the smell of aroused mare pushed her farther along.

Pausing to look up, she grinned wickedly at her friend's flushed face as she moaned with pleasure. "This is really turning you on, ain't it Fluttershy? We shoulda done this sooner."

"P-please, d-don't stop!" came the plaintive cry. The yellow mare's wings were fully erect, splaying out to her sides, as she bit down on a hoof to suppress her moans. Below, a steady stream of fluid had begun to seep down into her tail, and was quickly wetting Dash's chest where it came in contact. On a whim, Dash lifted a hoof to the damp cleft, giving it a gentle rub. The gasp and convolution was instantaneous, and she was certain she has just made her friend orgasm.

"My, my, you are a naughty mare indeed." The blue flier bit down gently on the teat, getting another spasm in response.

"DOn't. Stop!" Gasping, Fluttershy squeezed her eyes shut.

The speedster went back to work with another grin, continuing to drain the swollen teats as the sweet cream rolled down the back of her throat. She alternated rubbing her friend's cleft, and reaching back to massage her own dripping ardor as she pushed herself to her own release. Her sucking became more and more erratic as she approached her climax, and she could feel her friend tensing up to the edge of her own release. Finally, just as the last drops of ambrosia seemed to empty into her awaiting mouth, the rainbow maned mare bit down hard on the nipple, as electricity arced through her body and she convulsed with the most intense orgasm she had felt in years.

In response, she heard the cry of her normally quiet friend over the sound of blood rushing in her own ears as her own little death caused her to roar like a caged beast. Dash's chin and breast became soaked with the gush of fluids streaming out, and she felt her own tail grow heavy and limp with expelled juices.

Panting heavily, she collapsed against her marefriend, weakly wiping at the fluids sopping the fur on her chin. "Holy Luna's Underpants, Fluttershy! That has gotta be the loudest sound I have ever heard you make!"

Blushing over half of her body, the shy mare ducked behind her trademark mane. "Oops, sorry. I guess I got a little carried away." Back to the bare whisper, the shy mare apologised.

"Nothing to apologise about, that was pretty awesome." She grinned at her friend, and received a shy smile in return. "We are both gonna need a shower after this though. You feelin any better now?"

"Yes, thank you. I feel much better, but..." the shy mare tapered off.

"What? Spit it out! After that, there's no reason to be all shy with me, Flutters." Impatiently Rainbow Dash pushed herself up on an elbow to better look her friend in the eye.

"Umm, well. You see, it really has been a long time, and well." Again turning crimson, she swallowed nervously. "That felt really good, but I'm still, kinda... feeling horny."

Chuckling darkly, Rainbow Dash started to laugh, finally letting out a full on belly laugh, before wiping away a tear and looking back at her friend. "Celestia's balls, Fluttershy! You must have as much stamina as Big Mac. You really should try out for the Wonderbolts yourself!"

"Oh, um. I'm sorry. I understand if you are too tired." Meekly, the yellow mare wilted sensing rejection.

"Now, now hold up! I never said now, did I?" Smiling lustily, the blue mare gazed at her bewildered friend. "It seems you are all outta milk, my dear Fluttershy. How about I try some of your juice instead?"

"Oh? OH!" was confused reply as Fluttershy stared back at her friend, before watching her face disappear in a flash of rainbow mane as she went to work on her now sopping marebits. "Oh... MY!"

Tongue and lips now fully deployed on a mare munching mission of mercy, Dash gave full rein to her hoof against her own sopping folds. As one hoof supported her, she clopped furiously with the other, occasionally using a wingtip to brush the still sensitive nipples of her feast. Sloppy wet sounds filled the cottage, as the low throaty moans of both mares fueled their respective ardor. juices flowed freely down her chin as her muzzle dove into the forbidden meal of mareflesh, and her own personal waterfall soaked her chromatic tail. Shudders shook the frame of her shy friend as Dash twitched her own tango of ecstasy above the splayed hindquarters of the yellow mare.

Quickly, the tremors began to grow, and she felt her own oncoming storm approaching. She left off exploring the deeper folds of Fluttershy's snatch to attack the erect clit that had been bumping her nose since she started. A gasp and a spasm alerted her to her success, as she furiously abused her own pleasure nub to catch up. Only a moment passed before her own growl tore from her throat and she collapsed in a quivering heap atop her friend's equally spasming body.

Neither could talk, or even move for long minutes as only the sound of labored breathing echoed off the cottage walls. Finally, as her breathing returned to normal, and the numbness in her legs began to subside, Rainbow Dash crawled onto the couch next to her lover and sighed a deep contentment.

Looking into the eyes of her oldest friend, she smiled and licked her on the muzzle. "You know, you taste kinda like marshmallow peeps."

Giggling girlishly, Fluttershy licked her friend in return. "Well, I bet you taste like Skittles."

"Well, you will have to find out next time, won't you?" Closing her eyes, the cyan mare hugged her friend close, and was almost instantly asleep and snoring softly.

Feeling a warmth blossom in her breast, the shy mare felt a tension she never realised she had been carrying flow out of her. She smiled happily as she drifted off to sleep, muttering. "Next time..."


	3. Alternate Ending: Bitter

**Fluttermilk**

_{Alternate Ending 2: Bitter}_

As the sun crested the hills beyond the Everfree Forest, and the silhouette of Canterlot glowed golden in the distance, Fluttershy squeezed her eyes shut against the light. The wind caressed her wings and gently flowed through her mane and tail as it whipped behind her like a glorious banner. Smiling happily, she turned her head away from the dawn's glow to open her eyes and see the svelte form of a blue pegasus next to her. Holding her hoof, the rainbow maned mare grinned devilishly back at her as they shared a morning flight.

Always a weak flier, the yellow mare rarely left the ground where her beloved animals lived. But up here, with her oldest friend guiding her, she felt she could glide forever in her lover's gaze. Rainbow Dash would never let her founder, and would forever be there to catch her if she fell. The love she had been harboring all her life had finally blossomed and been reciprocated, and the chromatic mare was now hers forever.

Suddenly, a patch of mid-air turbulence made her miss a beat and she jolted in the downdraft. Losing her hold on her lover's hoof, she began to struggle to stay aloft, and the eventual fear took hold once again. Crying out, she felt her wings cramp up and her stomach lurch as she plummeted to the ground below. Quickly the sky and earth traded places as she spiraled out of control, falling faster toward the hard ground below her. Her heart hammered and she screamed for all she was worth, a sound rarely ever heard by mortal ears as she plummeted to her doom. This time, there would be no butterflies to save her.

Suddenly, there was a massive explosion, as the sky was torn asunder by a kaleidoscope of wild color. A polychromatic blur shot past her, just moments before she felt her fall arrested and strong hooves wrapped around her barrel. Once again, she was safe in the arms of her dearest friend and lover, Rainbow Dash.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she gasped out as she wept openly into the colorful mane of her friend. "I just don't know what happened. What would I do without you?"

"Aww, take it easy Fluttershy! I would never let anything happen to you." The rough voice of her marefriend soothed her nerves like the softest lullaby, and the lithe, yet powerful arms held her tight as they descended slowly to the ground. "I will never leave you, and I will never let you fall."

A hard blue muzzle found a soft yellow one, and the two lovers kissed passionately as they touched down to earth. "I love you Fluttershy."

"And I have always loved you, Rainbow Dash..." with a sigh, she leaned in and buried herself in her lover's prismatic mane. It smelled like Skittles.

*Thump*

With a start, the yellow mare startled awake. She blinked a few times, but then feeling the comforting bulk in the bed beside her, curled a hoof around her lover and drifted back to sleep.

*Thump*

Jolting awake again, the remnants of her tender dream began to fade as she was forced awake again. This time she lifted her head, dismayed to find that the comforting form she had been cuddling was in fact her spare pillow. A cold chill washed over her as she realised that she was alone in bed, but she quickly noticed a rather impatient tapping at her bedside.

With a smile back on her face, she rolled over in bed to behold not the love of her life, but a very pissed off white rabbit. He made a very emphatic motion towards a large pocket watch he was carrying, pointing out that the morning was rather well under way. His expected morning meal was not ready and he was ready to take his ire out on his caregiver.

"Oh my, Angel Bunny, I am so sorry!" The young mare bolted out of bed, all thought of the previous night and the dream she had been having forgotten, as her natural instincts kicked in and she folded to the whims of the creatures she cared for. Angel knew well how to manipulate her kind nature, and used it to his advantage.

Muttering to herself, Fluttershy rushed to her morning chores, starting breakfast for the many animals in her care. The white rabbit oversaw the operation with a clinical glare as she busied herself caring for her many charges, and making an extra special meal for the bossy bunny himself. "Please forgive me, Angel, I just don't know what came over me, sleeping in like that." Desperately, she begged his indulgence.

Carefully tasting a bite of his meal like a pompous emperor testing his offerings, Angel nodded once in the mare's direction, then made a dismissive motion with his paw, before settling down to eat.

"Oh my, thank you for being so understanding, Angel Bunny. It will never happen again, I promise!" Desperately the pegasus assured her pampered pet, before scurrying off to finish making food for the other animals.

The morning waned and the many duties of an animal caregiver kept her mind occupied and off the subjects she longed to dwell on. The subject of the previous night's activities, and the absence of Rainbow Dash almost slipped her mind, until the last critter was fed, and she had a moment's rest to break her own fast. No sooner has her mind begun to wander to the slippery subject of her friend's behavior, than she was once again interrupted by a knock at her door. Looking nervously over at her rabbit friend, she was met with an incredulous look that seemed to say. 'Bitch, I'm eating. You answer your own door!'

With a weary sigh, she made her way to the door, and meekly nudged the portal open. She gasped in joy as she beheld the literal mare of her dreams, standing on her porch. "Rainbow Dash, I was so worried. I woke up and you were gone, and I didn't know what had happened, and..." her voice trailed off as she noticed her friend wasn't looking her in the eye, and seemed to be shifting nervously on her hooves. "What's wrong Dashie?"

Flinching at the pet name, the blue mare sighed and finally looked her shy friend in the eye. "I'm sorry."

"Wha-what do you mean? You have nothing to be sorry for!" The cold chill from the morning returned as she realized something was not right with the situation.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy. Things got weird." Sighing, the rainbow mare looked away and seemed to be unable to meet the worried gaze of her closest friend. "I just... I can't do this. You are my best friend, and I just don't want to lose you like this, but I can't do this. It just can't happen, it's too risky."

"B-but. Why? Am I, did I..."

"It's not you, it's me." Groaning at the old cliche, Dashed lowered her head and sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry Fluttershy, but I just can't be what you want. I just can't. We are friends. We will always be friends. Nothing more."

As her soul began to collapse in on itself, tears began to stream down the face of the yellow pegasus. Her knees buckled, and she sat heavily on the doorstep of her cottage. "Why?"

Ignoring the question, Rainbow Dash reached into her saddlebag, pulling out an apparatus of tubes and nozzles. She hoofed it over to the distraught mare and sighed again. "I got you this. I cashed in some promises and made Applejack swear to not ask questions. She probably thinks it's for one of your animals, but even if she knows, she will never tell. It should help keep your secret safe."

Looking down, Fluttershy numbly recognized a small portable milk pump, the kind usually used for goats and smaller herd mammals. It would be just the right size for a mare like her, and she wouldn't need to wait for the hospital's machine. A small part of her mind made note of this, and filed it away for later retrieval, as her heart sundered and the world collapsed around her.

Starting to reach out for a hug, Dash seemed to think better of it. Wiping away an errant tear from her own eye, she quickly turned away so her friend couldn't see her cry. "See ya around Flutts." And in a blast of air, she rocketed away through the treetops. A second, louder boom could be heard as she blasted off at top speed away from the place of her greatest shame.

In the resulting quiet, all that could be heard was the soft sobbing of a heartbroken mare as the tears pooled on the dry earth at her hooves.

Author's note: Yes, I know. There is a special place in pony hell for authors that make Fluttershy cry. They know me there, it's like family.


End file.
